


you can't do that.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [88]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hamburg Era, Jealousy, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Public Blow Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “could ya do a JohnxStuart where John is openly gay and convinces Stuart to blow him sometimes (Stu is straight), but stu ends up liking him and they maybe get into a clingy ‘relationship’?? I’m not big on the details. Anything would be great really, if you’re willing to do this. Thanks :)”





	you can't do that.

1960,**  
**

The first time it happened was in the alleyway connecting to the Bambi Kino, Hamburg. John and Stuart had been out drunk and partied one late night, just the two of them. No Pete. No George. No Paul. They stumbled against the cold and horribly wet brick walls to get the back entrance of the cinema, to their quaint little place of rest. Their heads were spinning and Stu felt one of John’s hands hold him tightly on the arms for support as the other peculiarly travelled downwards. It left Stu confused of it goals- that was until it finally reached it and Stu felt a strong hand cup a cheek of his ass. He jumped back from John, stumbling on his feet and dragging the singer along, who had yet to let go of his arm. “Whaat,” John slurred at him and blinked with narrowed eyes- the bastard had yet forgone without his glasses. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Stuart hissed, much harsher than anticipated, but it didn’t affect John and the still tight grip on his arms. John snickered, “ye are a handsome lad, y’know, Stu.” He inched closer and closer as his eyes came into focus on Stu’s face. He looked the bassist up and down with a careful lick of his dry lips, “make me wanna suck ye off, Stu. Don’t ye want that… _Stu_?” 

Stu stammered and backed up against a cold wall. He weren’t… completely against the idea but shook his head nonetheless- “I’m not queer, John,” he told his friend carefully. He got a shrug in response and felt his heartbeat quicken as the man went on his knees on the littered ground. John, with no protest given, pulled Stuart’s already hardening cock out of his pants with a smirk and a tug. “Ye can just pretend I’m a girly,” he winked and wrapped his head around the bright pink skin. It didn’t take long for Stu to come, as he switched between not knowing to look at John’s popping head or shut his eyes tight and listen to the moans John so lustfully gave out. Stu surprised himself at the pleasure he found behind John’s velvety lips.

* * *

Weeks later, Stuart watched him dance amongst groups of people, groups of _men_. Watched him make a fool of himself with the alcohol and its various effects. Watched him laugh and play carelessly around. He quickly felt the too familiar tinge of envy and cursed at its presence. Ever since the blowjob John had so skillfully given him- Stu hadn’t felt the same. Something had changed. And that first time hadn’t been the last. Stu found himself more often than not with his cock in the wetness of John’s mouth. Stu never thought of himself as a jealous guy but ever since that… faithful night; he had wanted John to spend less time with other men- with the band (and Paul specifically, feeling slightly threatened by their friendship), and more time with him. He wanted John’s hands on him… He wanted John’s _mouth_ on him. Stu bided his time, staring down the back of John, waiting for the man to finally take notice his chagrinning at the corner of the bar.

And it came none too soon. John turned a swift turn on the dancefloor and locked eyes with Stu, (in whatever manner they could with John’s continuous glassless state. He figured the young man could recognize him somehow as a blur). John leapt towards him with bouncing steps and a large grin. “There ye are, Stu,” he all but sang and stepped much closer than needed to the displeased Stu. “We need to leave,” Stu scowled and turned to leave with a furious speed. “… Why,” John questioned though he followed faithfully at the artist’s heels. Stu looked over his shoulder and with a reddened face, muttered, “you know why,” for which John chuckled deeply in response.


End file.
